Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII
Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII '''(also known as '''Jonathan D. Bismarck or simply Jonathan Bismarck) (January 26, 1890-December 31, 1979) was a Hogwarts Chawosaurian who served as the 6th Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria between January 1, 1940, to December 31, 1979, with a record four terms, the first Prime Minister to have served this number of terms since Frederick William Schwartz. Bismarck served under Emperor Santiago. A member of the Bismarck Family, Bismarck was born on January 26, 1890, in Bucharest, Romania, to Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVI, a Romanian Orthodox priest, and a Norwegian Hogwarts attendee, Charlotte Baardsen. Revealed by the 2019 Hogwarts Papers, Jonathan D. Bismarck was revealed to have attended Hogwarts in the Wizarding World, and rumors circulated in Chawosauria in his early political career in Chawosauria since then about him having ties with the Wizarding World. Bismarck was a member of the House of Slytherin, because of his cunning, ambition, determination, cleverness, self-preservation, fraternity, and being resourceful, He attended Hogwarts from 1901 to 1909, and entered Chawosauria that same year and got elected in his home country, Romania. Hiding his magical ties, he spent his time in the Palace supporting Christianization, advocated for Conservative policies, and Romanian nationalism. He became tormented with rumors that he had ties with the Wizarding World, and it threatened his political career and reputation as a Christian Conservative. During World War I, he regained public trust by advocated for social help for Chawosaurians, especially those in Europe, who suffered badly in the war, in the Russian Revolution, he feared the rise of Communism, and advocated for laws against Socialism, After [[Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X|Jonathan Davgon "Bull Moose" Bismarck X]] announced his retirement as Prime Minister, Emperor Santiago, against the request from Bull Moose Bismarck, nominated Bismarck to succeed Bull Moose, and was sworn in at Adare Manor in Ireland on January 1, 1940, despite World War II going on. As Prime Minister, through the 1940-1945 Government, Bismarck, and his liberal party government, modestly guided Chawosauria through the war, and barely passed any legislation, and often met with his predecessor, Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X, at Grand Marais, Minnesota. Bismarck controversially supported the Nazi Party of Adolf Hitler and advocated for the extermination of Jewish people in support for Adolf Hitler and his Reich. In the 1945 midterm elections, after the end of World War II, Prime Minister Bismarck lost his liberal government by 321 seats to the Communist Party led by Timothy Max Roosevelt, who later became "Chawosauria's Darling" and was forced to forge a bipartisan alliance between the liberals and the conservatives against this new Communist government, and suffering from an "''end-of-term curse''" by living through the Cold War, watching the Soviet Union become a stronger world power, China falling under Communism, as well as two disastrous wars in Korea and Vietnam, his Anti-Communist alliance in the Chawopolis Palace plummeting in the elections of 1949 to 1965, and his collapsing popularity in the 1970s. His fourth term expired on December 31, 1979, and was succeeded by a Soviet-born, Leonid Ivan Bzovsky, and retired to Poiana Brasov, Romania. After years of retirement between 1980 to 2013, he died in 2013, at the age of 123, in New York City, New York, at his vacation home. Bismarck is widely viewed negatively by the Chawosaurian public as of 2019, he was the last Christian in Chawosaurian History at least until Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III to have claimed the Premier's office, and the only known Hogwarts Chawosaurian. Political Ideology Conservatism Conservatism is a political and social philosophy promoting traditional social institutions in the context of culture and civilization. The central tenets of conservatism include tradition, human imperfection, organic solidarity, hierarchy, authority, and property rights.1Conservatives seek to preserve a range of institutions such as monarchy, religion, parliamentary government, and property rights, with the aim of emphasizing social stability and continuity.2 The more extreme elements—reactionaries—oppose modernism and seek a return to "the way things were".34 The first established use of the term in a political context originated in 1818 with François-René de Chateaubriand5 during the period of Bourbon Restoration that sought to roll back the policies of the French Revolution. Historically associated with right-wing politics, the term has since been used to describe a wide range of views. There is no single set of policies regarded as conservative because the meaning of conservatism depends on what is considered traditional in a given place and time. Thus conservatives from different parts of the world—each upholding their respective traditions—may disagree on a wide range of issues. Edmund Burke, an 18th-century politician who opposed the French Revolution but supported the American Revolution, is credited as one of the main theorists of conservatism in Great Britain in the 1790s.6 According to Quintin Hogg, the chairman of the British Conservative Party in 1959: "Conservatism is not so much a philosophy as an attitude, a constant force, performing a timeless function in the development of a free society, and corresponding to a deep and permanent requirement of human nature itself".7 In contrast to the tradition-based definition of conservatism, some political theorists such as Corey Robin define conservatism primarily in terms of a general defense of social and economic inequality. From this perspective, conservatism is less an attempt to uphold traditional institutions and more, "a meditation on—and theoretical rendition of—the felt experience of having power, seeing it threatened, and trying to win it back" ''- Wikipedia''. National Conservatism National conservatism is a variant of conservatism that concentrates more on national interests and upholding cultural or ethnic identity than most other conservatives.1 In Europe, national conservatives are usually Eurosceptics.23 National conservatism shares characteristics with traditionalist conservatism and social conservatism given how the three variations focus on preservation and tradition. As national conservatism seeks to preserve national interests, traditional conservatism emphasizes ancestral institutions and social conservatism.456 National-conservative parties often have roots in environments with a rural, traditionalist or peripheral basis, contrasting with the more urban support base of liberal-conservative parties.7 Most conservative parties in post-communist Central and Southeastern Europe since 1989 have been national conservative. ''- Wikipedia''. Romanian Nationalism Romanian nationalism is the nationalism which asserts that Romanians are a nation and promotes the cultural unity of Romanians. ''- Wikipedia''. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Chawosauria's Bismarck Dynasty Category:Bismarck Family Category:Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria Category:Christian Fundamentalist Category:Hogwarts Chawosaurians